In the recording disc player as mentioned above, there is provided a pick-up transducer having a detecting point or spot which is to be aligned on a portion of the recording disc and for reading the information from the portion electrostatically, optically, or otherwise. The pick-up transducer is carried by a slider for positioning the pick-up transducer at such a place or position in the radial direction of the recording disc that the detecting spot lies within a predetermined range or distance from a point below the pick-up transducer on the disc. In order to align the detecting spot on the track on the recording disc, a slider servo system and a tracking servo system are provided in the controller of the recording disc player. The recording disc is rotated in the vicinity of the pick-up transducer at either a constant angular velocity (CAV) or a constant line velocity (CLV) by means of a recording disc drive mechanism such as a turn table. The rotational speed of the recording disc is determined according to the type of the recording disc to be played back, that is, the CAV or CLV disc.
As is well known in the art, it is usually difficult to reproduce as a still picture the video information recorded on a CLV disc. When, therefore, an intermission of the playback operation for the CLV disc is desired, a "pause" mode of operation is performed instead of the still picture reproduction. In the prior art recording disc players, the slider servo system is disabled but only the tracking servo system is kept operative under the pause mode of operation. At the same time, a squelch circuit is made operative during the pause mode of operation so as to avoid incorrect reproduction of information.
It is, however, a problem that the predetermined rage of the detecting spot of the pick-up transducer where the detecting spot can move while the slider is stopped usually extends over several pitches of the track on the recording disc so that some pictures are omitted or not reproduced when the detecting spot lies at or near a maximum deviation upon release of the pause mode of operation.